


Maze of mirrors

by Minho_says_sike



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 1st chapters makes you cry and the second one will make you go uwu, Banghino, But we all know how sweet he is, Chan acts just a teeny weeny bit as a jerk, Everyone Is Gay, Idk tho I am pretty inconsistent, Jeongin is so uwu, M/M, Minho feels lonely and neglected, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teeth rooting fluff, angsty, minchan, minho is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minho_says_sike/pseuds/Minho_says_sike
Summary: Having feelings for someone is difficult. Especially when you are an idol.What makes it worse is falling for your own team member.So Chan decides to deal with the situation. How?By ignoring him. Pretty admirable adult behaviour.OrJeongin gets hurt and Chan misunderstands the situation and ends up blaming Minho. They have a small fight. They make up(a bit) in the first chapter and then get  lovey DOVEY in the second chapter.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Maze of mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> A slight mention of injury, nothing serious uwu.  
> Also it's angsty. Like super duper angsty in the first but don't worry the second chapter is fluffy as hell. I Will post it soon.
> 
> It's longer this time lol.

Chan had been acting weirdly these days. He no longer gave Minho those soft eyes, the type that he used only for him, that would make him forget about the rest of his surroundings. 

He just no longer behaved like Chan. At least not with him. He would still give Jeongin random hugs no matter how much the younger refused them or flirt with Felix whatever chance he gets. Minho missed his random warm hugs even though he would never admit that.

He really missed those random moments where their eyes would somehow find each other and the way they would laugh, as if they had a secret, a secret that only they knew. But these days, it seems like Minho was the only one who didn't know the secret. 

At first he thought it was stupid and he was just being petty because he wasn't getting the attention he used to. But then he saw the way Chan would try to spend less time with him or somehow find an excuse to make sure they were never alone. Chan still smiles at him the way he used to but it's a little bit strained these days, it just isn't the same way it used to be.

"Hyung, can you do the footwork again? I can't get the transitions right, specially the last part." Jeongin asked with a frown, staring at the mirror as if he was solving an extremely difficult problem. 

Minho softly chuckled at his expression and got up from the ground, dismissing any thoughts of their leader. If that's what Chan wanted then that's what he would get. They were just co workers, weren't they? Minho ignored the slight pang in his chest and smiled at the Maknae, showing him the moves.

Somewhere in between the practice Minho stopped, feeling slightly dizzy and sat down. His eyelids were feeling heavy and there was this slight feeling he usually gets before getting a fever. Eating ice-cream at 2 am was definitely not a good Idea.

Soon an extremely tired Jeongin sat down on his lap. "That's it hyung. I can't walk."

Minho rolled his eyes at him and slightly pushed him. "Come on let's go. We are already pretty late." Minho helped him up and lifted his duffle bag.

Jeongin whined but finally gave up and stood with a grunt. Typical Maknae behaviour.

They both got out of the studio, making their way to the shooting site. The director had asked them to meet him before going back to Change. 

The site was pretty badass, the concept somewhere in between aesthetic and worn up vibes. There was a glass cube with floral designs, minimal yet eye catching. On the left, there was golden cage while on the right some kind of clock along with floating compasses. 

In front of them was a maze of mirrors.

"The one who gets through the maze at first will get to do the others duties for a whole week." Jeongin shouted, already running towards the maze. 

Minho started after him determined to win. A week without any work was bliss. Maknae or not, he wasn't gonna lose to Jeongin. 

Just when he was about to rush past Jeongin, he slightly pushed Minho with a giggle making him almost trip. 

"Ay! That's cheating!" Minho shouted, a slight pout appearing on his soft lips.

Jeongin stuck out his tongue in return and stepped inside it. 

And then everything happened so fast it looked like time had stopped.The moment Jeongin had stepped in the maze the side mirror fell right next to him, the pieces hitting his arms. And then all the mirrors fell. One. By. One.

Minho shouted as soon as he came to his senses and rushed towards him but the security stopped him.

"Please stay back. They are getting him out. We don't won't you to get hurt as well sir." He said and let go off him.

They removed the mirror and in there was Jeongin, terrified and teary eyed. It broke Minho's heart to see him like that. Thankfully he wasn't seriously injured, just some scratches on his hands. But when he groaned, Minho couldn't help but flinch. 

Finally they got him inside, all the members rushed inside the room while the doctor treated his wounds. Minho didn't need to update them, the staff had already told them everything.

"It's high time you act like a hyung Minho." Chan, looking at him with anger, sadness? He couldn't tell.

"Excuse me?" Minho asked, confused where this was going.

"We were informed that the maze was unstable and yet you didn't stop him! What if something bad would have happened? Would you have taken the responsibility?" Chan didn't yell. But his words felt like tons of bricks.

"Chan i-" Chan cut him off mid sentence. "Just please Minho. I really don't want an excuse right now. This is about our member. He could have been in serious danger. Not everything is about you and your silly jokes." 

His head was pounding, he was pretty sure the fever had escalated and all he wanted for now was to sleep or maybe give Jeongin a hug. 

Somehow dealing with all this was too overwhelming. He was overwhelmed. Chan wasn't listening to him and everyone was looking at him like it was his fault. 

He took a deep breath and rushed out of the room. Maybe he would tell them about the incident later. That it wasn't his fault. He was with Jeongin all the time and hadn't got the Notice.

He was scared, because Jeongin would have been hurt and angry, angry because Chan thought he would dare risk Jeongin's health. Overall he was just tired.

So he took off his shirt and collapsed on his bed.

Was it actually his fault?

°~°

The moment Minho ran out Chan realised how mean his words were. But he couldn't take them back. The damage was done. 

"Hyung! It wasn't Minho hyung's fault! He was with me the whole time! He didn't even know about the maze. Hell I was the one who challenged him to pass it." Jeongin exclaimed.

Chan closed his eyes with regret after hearing him and cursed at himself for being so cruel. He released a frustrated groan. This wasn't him. This wasn't how a leader was supposed to work.

"Fuck. I am going after him." Chan said as he got out of the room.

He knew he was being mean to Minho. The younger have had to notice how Chan was ignoring him or his hugs. 

Chan couldn't believe he had let his internal struggles affect their relationship. He was their leader for god's sake. He wasn't supposed to neglect one of their member, he wasn't supposed to catch feeling for one of the memebers!

He really couldn't pinpoint when simple platonic feelings turned into something else. That was the thing. With Minho it wasn't like sparks and fireworks, with him it was warmth and the comfort of home. He hadn't even realized he had fallen for the shiney eyed boy with the wittiest personality and a really warm heart before it was too late.

So he did what any mature person would do. He fucking ignored Minho and damn it if he didn't hate himself.

He stopped in front of Minho's room. Scared and terrified. Scared because he didn't know the extent of damage his words had. Terrified because he was gonna tell Minho the truth. He didn't deserve all that.

With a deep breath, Chan knocked the door and opened it after not getting a answer.

And there he was. Sleeping. A slight frown etching on his face and cuddling with his cat plushie. 

Chan's heart hurt a bit on seeing him like that. 

He slowly reached to his side and bent down. He was crying. Chan noticed. Just when Chan thought he couldn't hate himself more.

He gently pushed his bangs away from his eyes but immediately stopped realising how hot he was. He checked his head, swiftly pulling away his hand from minho's forehead on making contact with it. He was burning.

"Minho." Chan whispered. The frown deepened and Minho hugged the plushie a bit tighter.

"Minho." Chan said, a little loudly this time.

Minho's eyes fluttered open on hearing his name, slightly disgruntled and hazzy. However he turned his head away the moment he realised it was Chan.

 _Okay I deserve that_. Chan thought as he shifted to the other side and held out the pills.

"Minho please take the pills. You are burning. I am here to apologize baby. But firstly please take them." Minho seemed to consider his words and let out a sigh, lifting off the covers, revealing his half naked chest and sat up.

Chan averted his eyes a bit before bringing them back to his face. His gaze was calculated and Chan really hated how he had to even think before showing his actual emotions.

Slowly minho reached out and took the pills away from him. Within a few seconds, he gulped them down, putting the now half empty glass on the side table.

Chan gently took his left hand in his. He didn't resist.

Chan took a shaky breathe and said "I am really sorry Minho. I was being a jerk. A really selfish person. I should have let you speak. I am really sorry. For everything. For being so distant. For jumping to conclusions when I knew better. I regret it so much. Specially the way I handeled everything."

Minho turned away his head. He wanted to forgive Chan but a part of him was still hurt. And no matter how much he wanted, a simple sorry couldn't cover it.

"I accept your apology." He whispered still not meeting his eyes.

Chan's shoulder deflated, realising that even though Minho had accepted his apology he was still not ready to forgive him. And he had the right to, he deserved more than an apology.

Chan slowly put his hand under his chin, lifting it up so now they were eye to eye.

"I will earn your apology and make up for everything." He promised.

Minho smiled this time. The smile was a wobbly one but it was a step towards many more to come.


	2. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy. Fluffy and Fluffy.
> 
> In this one, Minho forgives Chan and Chan ask for forgiveness in the uwuest way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear if someone does that for me I am never gonna leave them and will happily share my chocolate with them. 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote so much fluff.

Forgiving Chan was easy. More easy than Minho had thought.

They were goofing around in the kitchen, stealing each other's food specially Minho. He got away with it since others still felt guilty for not defending him or jumping to conclusions. Not that it was their fault, but Minho was loving the privileges he was getting so he was more than okay with it.

Specially when he got to steal Changbin's brownie or abonden his dorm duties.

He had still not forgiven Chan. More like he didn't get the opportunity to talk with him. Within the past few days the older had gotten back to his usual self. Giving Minho bone crushing hugs or the last piece of his food when he stared long enough. 

Today, he thought, he was gonna talk to Chan and tell him that he had forgiven him.

The sound of love loop playing in the background broke his inner trance and he made his way to the table, rubbing his hands on his sides to get rid of the remnants of the brownie before picking it up.

"Hey Minho." It was Chan.

"Ya." Minho asked, shifting on his left foot. 

"Can you come to the roof?" He asked.

Minho glanced at the members, they were busy playing with food and bickering about the advantages of being short while the three longer ones were laughing at the reasons, as if they were six feet tall but Minho kept the thought to himself.

"Right now, hyung?" He asked which got him a soft please in return.

Now Chan made it impossible for him to say no. So he told them he will be back soon and started towards the stairs. 

It was pretty late and the outside was Chilly due to the onset of winter. He pulled his jacket closer and cursed at Chan for making him walk. Or making him do anything that involved wasting even a bit of his energy.

And then the second he opened the door all the apprehension and tiredness went away.

The whole roof was decorated with incarnations, there were actual cats along with soonie, Dori and Doongie and in between was a couch surrounded with dreamy, vintage lights and a soft melody was playing in the background. Right in front of the sofa was a screen and a projector.

With wide eyes he circled around it, taking in the alluring decorations. It was so beautiful.

Soonie rubbed himself on his legs, wanting him to pet him which was exactly what Minho did. The moment he crouched down the projector turned on. There was picture of him. Smiling and carefree. A slight blush on his face. Chan had taken that pic even though Minho had warned to pull out his intestines.

"Please sit down Minho." A breezy voice called out that belonged to their leader. Minho grinned and sat down on the pastel yellow couch with soonie and Dongie right next to him. Dori was content on playing with the new cats. Or to phrase it well 'ruling'. Specially considering how he was perched down in between their circle and purring occasionally when they didn't listen.

"The first time I saw you" the picture Changed, it was another one of him in a cat mask,"all I could think of was how shiney your eyes were. I couldn't wait to find how your heart was."

The picture Changed to him and Jisung. Both were cuddling and looking at the camera with dazzling smiles. They looked happy.

"And turns out your heart was even more shiny than your eyes. Warm and big. Big enough to do so much and not ask for anything in return." The picture Changed again. This time it was hyunjin. He was pinching his cheeks and hyunjin had a slight pout on his cheeks.

That day he had threatened to shove down the tissues down his throat.

"That's how you are. No matter how cold you try to act but deep down we all know you have the warmest heart. You always show your love through the small things." This time it was him and Felix on the screen, both of them were covered in flour.

It was a baking day gone wrong. But they ended up laughing till their eyes filled with tears at the end of it.

"The way you gave your coat to Jeongin when he was shivering even though you were just as cold." 

Who wouldn't ? Minho thought. Jeongin could ask for his heart and he would happily give him that. Okay maybe not his heart. But definitely half of his mint choco. 

Then picture Changed to Jeongin. It was a snowball fight. Minho had huddled Jeongin in a corner and both of them were covered with snow. They both had caught a cold at the end of the day and ended up staying awake watching a sappy movie, never getting to the end of it as they had fallen asleep on each other.

"The way you would make food for others or do something for them. The way you have so much to give."

It was now him and Changbin on the screen, both having a karaoke session. Changbin had gently encouraged him to rap that day followed by the 'please' and 'come on hyung' by the others. Nevertheless he had ended up breaking a record and didn't shut up about it for a week.

"I am sorry for ignoring you. Truth be told I was scared. Cause somehow one day when you smiled at me, my heart skipped a bit. And I was confused. But then it started happening again. And again. And before I could realise it I had a huge crush on you. Or maybe more?" His voice, Minho noticed, was soft at the end. It was vulnerable.

Minho heart was beating faster than the speed of Changbin's rap. He felt so warm, even in the chilly night.

The picture turned to Seungmin. Minho had him in a headlock and Seungmin had a 'he is a idiot and I wanna murder him but I love this hyung' expression. 

They had an outing that day. Seungmin and he had ended up riding the dragon ride together. By the end of it, he was laughing like a maniac while Minho felt souless. Nothing new though. 

"So I kinda ignored you. Not my best moment. I am really sorry Minho for doing that and not acting like an adult. Sorry for hurting you" The picture Changed. Now it was him and Chan.

They had a book reading day and Minho was lying on his lap. Somehow hyunjin had managed to sneak a picture of both of them.

Minho had his glasses on and was reading the book and Chan, he noticed, was staring at him with adoration.

The lights switched on around the screen and then came out Chan. 

"Hey." He said, looking absolutely out of his element and unsure of himself. A sight people rarely got to see. The Bang chan was always smiling but this one was just Chan. Stripped of any responsibility or title.

This was Chan baring his heart and being vulnerable.

Minho rushed towards him and engulfed him a huge bear hug. Chan stilled for a moment before returning it back, nuzzling at minho's neck.

"For the record, you are absolutely stupid but I like you too Hyung." Minho whispered as he gazed up at Chan with a toothy grin.

Chan took a deep breath, staring at Minho. His mouth morphed into a bright smile. So bright that it did things to Minho's heart. 

"Yea?" he asked.

"Yea. And I forgive you hyung. But in return I demand more hugs and kisses. Oh and more center in the next comeback." Minho said, holding himself from laughing.

Chan burst into laughter but immediately stopped and looked at him with a amused glint in his eyes.

"How about Kisses?" And there it was. That lazy and confident smile.

Minho nodded still grinning and swiftly pecked his left cheek. Then the right one. The his forehead. He leaned in to touch their noses but immediately pulled away the moment Chan began to lean in.

"Not that easily now." He laughed and took a few steps away from him.

"Catch me." He whispered. 

That's all Chan needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. ❤️
> 
> I used to have love hate relationship with maths but now it seems so easy while Chemistry has taken it's place .
> 
> Physics is difficult but I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I moved here is because wattpad users are really passive agressive. Like reading the comment section sucks. I know it's just a story but reading "fuck you Chan" or "Meanhoe", "seungmean" doesn't sit well with me at all.
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy it uwu.
> 
> 11th grade is stressful as hell. Specially when you have maths, bio, physics, English and chemistry as the main subjects.
> 
> Yea, even idk why I wanted to torture myself. But I don't regret it so ya~
> 
> Omg sorry for ranting but like this is how it's gonna be like. Me ranting about my life shit. So you can skip it 💛
> 
> Also I kinda have this crush on this boy while not having it at the same time? Does this even makes sense? And there is a really cute and sweet girl. Her smiles are kxjdkxk.
> 
> Anyway peace out✋  
> Kiwi (cause my friend said I give kiwi vibes)🥝


End file.
